


This is why I don't love

by b3ta0



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Depressed Orihara Izaya, Dollars (Durarara!!), Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Shameless Smut, Tragedy, デュラララ!!×２ 承 | Durarara!!x2 Shou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b3ta0/pseuds/b3ta0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is pointless, it hurts.<br/>Even when the love is mutual, jealousy will blind one party.<br/>Love is pointless. Why bother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is why I don't love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a long time since I posted so I decided to post something I came out with at the back of my mind (:

Curling his fingers into a tight ball, he threw a punch in the air. This is the third time since he let that son of a bitch, Orihara Izaya, screw him up over again. 

Heiwajima Shizuo, considered the strongest man ever, somehow always find himself caught in the tangling nets of Izaya. 

He hated him. All his thoughts were always filled with the day where he can finally get his hands around Izaya's slender neck and snap it in one swift movement. 

He turned to his side, getting into a comfortable position on his bed. As much as he hated Izaya, he could never understand why he would always get excited just from their squabbles. 

He would rather die than admit he enjoyed the attention he was getting like a child with a new toy. 

It was slightly past midnight when he suddenly heard soft knocking on his door. Not just any door, but his bedroom door. 

Strange, he thought, no one should be at home since his little brother, Kasuka, should be at the film set for the entire week. 

Nevertheless, the door creaked opened and he saw a lean figure approaching him. 

Thinking that it was his little brother, Shizuo rolled over to the side of his queen-sized bed, giving space for Kazuka to lie down - what Kasuka always did when he was back from work. 

"...You didn't tell me you were coming home early..." Shizuo groaned and he felt his weariness from the day spreading throughout his body as he turned. 

The figure said nothing, but instead, got on the bed with him. Shizuo was getting ready to close his eyes when he felt a pair of hands grabbing his own. 

"Kazuka, it's time for you to grow up and stop being a baby." He got no response but instead, felt a cloth restrain on his wrist.

Satisfied, the shadow got up and walked to the light switch and flipped it on. 

Shizuo's eyes flinched at the sudden outburst of light and slowly tried to adjust  
his eyes. When he did, he saw the same familiar menacing smirk he hated. 

"IZAAAYYAAAAA-KUNNN" Shizuo roared with displeasure at the sight of him. As usual, he was coated with his furred jacket, looking down on him with his narrowed eyes. 

"What the fuck are you doing." He hissed as he felt Izaya slowly proceeding towards him, lying on top of him as he applied his body weight so that he could not wiggle free. 

Shizuo looked furiously as Izaya slowly unbuttoned his sleepwear, revealing his pale skin unknown to sunlight. "What does it seem like I'm doing? I'm raping you."

 

"Or are you too stupid to notice that?" Shizuo gasped as he felt Izaya took hold of his pinkish buds in his mouth and lapped it up hungrily like a wolf on flare. 

Slowly exposing his aroused member, Izaya pulled down Shizuo's pants, teasing him by rubbing the fabric over gently. 

He then started to work on massaging Shizuo's inner soft thighs and stroking his erected member. Shizuo gave out a moan, though disgusted about what was going on. 

"You are pretty weak to pleasure, aren't you?" Izaya chuckled as he was pleased with the sight of Shizuo panting beneath him, exhibiting an exhorting expression. 

His face was flushed red till his ears and tears formed in his eyes. "Izzaayaa..." He said between heavy and short breaths. 

Shizuo's short term engrossment was broken by the sudden intrusion of something foreign and cold in his anus. Eyes widened, he saw Izaya inserting his finger and spreading his legs wider than he already could. 

"No....!" He gave a sudden shriek as he felt something burning up in him. "So this is where your good spot is?" Izaya laughed and bended over to nibble on his abused nipples. 

It continued for what Shizuo thought was eternity and he heaved a sigh of relief when he felt Izaya's fingers leaving him. 

Instead, something hot and thick was pushing itself into him at his entrance. When the mechanics finally clicked in his head, it was too late. 

"No.. Stop.. Izaya.." Shizuo cried between heated moans while Izaya thrusted himself deeper and deeper into him, as if he wanted to cave his shape into his ass. 

Not waiting for Shizuo to adjust fully, Izaya begun moving and thrusting in deeply. "Hnnng.. Ahh.." Shizuo could not help but cry out as his g-spot was hit over and over again. 

He threw his bounded hands over izaya's neck, pulling him closer. In the heat of the moment, the steamy air and pleasure caught up to him. 

The black headed man looked down at his erotic blonde companion, absorbing every detail like a sponge. "You actually like this don't you? Having a guy pounding into you senseless."

"No..! That's not true!" Shizuo moaned out, unable to think straight from the emotions that were clouding his mind. 

"If you really thought that, you wouldn't be under me right now, getting fucked. You can easily over power me. Yet what are you doing right now? Being a fuck-hole."

Shizuo felt like his heart was being punched out of his mouth. The tears forming in his eyes seemed to have a reason other than the pain in his chest that he was feeling. 

Suppressing the ball forming at the back of his throat, he managed to croak out "That's not true.." 

"Argh.. I'm coming.." Izaya seemed to be oblivious and lost in his own world as he thrusted faster and harder, unconcerned about his partner's sexual needs. 

After blowing his load, he got up and begin to adjust his crumpled clothes that folded up after brushing against Shizuo's heaving body. 

As quickly as it started, it ended. "Well that was fun. It didn't seem like your first time either. Who did you do it with? Tom? Or that other young boy? Whoever it was I don't care about your fuck buddies." There was wavering in izaya's hesitant voice but Shizuo was too pained to notice. 

"I wish you and your new boy toys a good life ahead. This will be the first and last time. I'm sorry for the first and last time. But I loved you." 

Shizuo heard the footsteps fading away. He placed an arm over his eyes to stop the endless stream of tears that poured non stop, but to no avail. 

The second part of his sentence was left unheard and died at the back of his mind. 

"That's not true.. Im only like this because I love you."

The end.


End file.
